1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to mounting apparatuses for data storage devices, and particularly to a mounting apparatus stably securing a data storage device in a computer enclosure.
2. Description of Related Art
A bracket accommodating a data storage device is usually installed in a rack in an enclosure of an electronic device. A single movable latch extends from the bracket to latch with the rack. This methodology can be unstable due to only one side of the rack being engaged.